Buffy & le Scooby-Gang
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: Qui n'a pas rêver que Buffy contre les vampires ne s'arrête pas ? Qui n'a pas rêver de savoir comment c'est passé leur vie après ? Venez lire et découvrir ma story post saison 7.
1. Première page

Bonjour,

_Les personnages, l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que les emprunter, mon histoire commence après la saison 7. _

_Ceci est ma première story sur BTVS. _

Sunnydale n'est plus qu'un énorme cratère remplis de décombres après le combat mener par le Scooby-gang & les potentiels. Buffy n'est plus obligé d'être une tueuse et peut mener sa vie comme elle l'entend suite au sort lancer par Willow qui à donner à toutes les potentielles de la terre le pouvoir que possède Faith et Buffy. Le scooby-gang décide de repartir à zéro à Cleveland.


	2. Chapter 1 : Cleveland's Way

**Retouver moi également sur mon blog : buffy-saison-8 . skyrock . com**

* * *

**Episode n°1 : Cleveland's Way**

* * *

Faith, Buffy, Alex, Willow, Dawn et Giles étaient débout devant le trou béant qu'était devenu Sunnydale au milieu de ce désert californien. Tous étaient plutôt nostalgique. Ils avaient passé tous des moments fort dans cette ville.

Dawn avait les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait préoccupé, tout comme Giles et Alex mais chacun d'eux avaient des raisons différentes. Dawn se demandait où ils pourraient aller maintenant puisqu'elles n'avaient plus aucun contact avec leur père. De plus elle ne voulais pas être séparé du groupe. Alex se demandé à quoi aller ressembler sa vie maintenant. En effet, il n'avait connu plus ou moins que Sunnydale et il ne se voyait pas retourner chez ses parents. Quant à Giles il ignorait ce que l'avenir aller donner suite à tout les changements que cette journée, cet évènement avait engendré.  
Buffy avait l'air meurtrie, triste, le regard vide. Elle faisait son possible pour contenir ses larmes. Quant à Willow elle semblait paisible. Elle était souriante. Elle ne voyait que la victoire et savourait le fait qu'elle avait réussit, elle n'avait pas plongé dans le côté obscur de la magie. Justement, c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait sentie les forces du bien prendre possession de tout son être. Maintenant elle se sentais en paix avec elle mê ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.  
Faith était également souriante, pour elle la victoire était le plus important, ils avaient gagnés, ils avaient vaincue la plus grande menace apocalyptique de tout les temps. Ils avaient réussi. Faith était solitaire, mais aujourd'hui elle devait l'admettre, l'union fait la force.

**Faith** s'impatientait : Bon on y va ? C'est moi qui conduit.  
**Dawn** : Et on va aller où ? On a plus rien!  
**Faith** s'agaçait : Je sais pas ! A l'hôpital peut-être ! Allez on se bouge.

Faith monta dans le bus d'un pas déterminé, elle aida le principal Wood à s'asseoir sur un autre siège et klaxonna pour que les derniers se dépêchent de monter.

**Buffy** monta la dernière, mis sa main sur l'épaule de Faith avec un léger sourire : Direction Cleveland.

Faith hocha la tête et ferma la porte.

**[...]**

Buffy était assise sur un lit en train de se faire soigné sa blessure au ventre. Par chance aucun organe n'avait été touché. Elle guérirait rapidement.

**Dawn** : Alors Buffy, on va aller où ?  
**Giles** entra et commença à parler tout en nettoyant ses lunettes : Je pense que nous pourrions aller chez une connaissance qui habite la ville pour le moment. Elle possède une grande maison vers la sortie de la ville.

Les potentielles et le scooby-gang se réunirent dans la salle d'attentes. Giles expliqua se qui allait se passer maintenant puis ils prirent la  
route.

**[...]**

Le bus s'arrêta devant une maison plutôt grande typiquement américaine. Giles monta les escaliers et alla frapper à la porte. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux long et châtain, des yeux vert et un jolie sourire ouvrit la porte.

**Giles** : Bonjour June.  
**June** : Rupert ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Que fais tu là ? Sourit-elle  
**Giles** pris son habituel air grave : June, j'aurai un très grand service à te demander.  
**June** : Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser Rupert. Que veux tu ?  
**Giles** : Nous avons du mettre fin à la plus grosse menace apocalyptique que quiconque n'ai jamais connu jusque là. Et ce combat a rayé Sunnydale de la carte. Il ne reste plus qu'un cratère et nous n'avons pour le moment aucun endroit où se reposer.  
**June** : Je savais que quelque chose était en train de ce passer mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave. Bien sûr Rupert vous pouvez séjourner ici le temps que vous voudrez, ce n'est pas la place qu'il manque.

Tout le monde entra dans la maison et pris le temps de la visiter. Ils installèrent les lits directement car la plupart étaient exténués moralement et physiquement suite au combat qu'ils venaient de mener.

Buffy était assise dans un fauteuil et regardait dans le vide. Sa blessure lui faisait un peu mal, mais ce n'étais pas le plus important. Elle ne cessait de se répéter cette scène où elle a vu Spike mourir devant ses yeux. A ce moment là elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle allait le perdre à tout jamais. Quand elle avait sa main dans la sienne et que leurs doigts se sont croisé elle a senti son coeur se briser. Quand la peau de Spike a pris feu là où leur corps était en contact elle n'avait rien sentie. La douleur de son coeur qui éclatait en d'innombrable morceaux était plus forte. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait Spike. Elle lui avait dit. Mais il ne l'avais pas cru. C'était compréhensible, pourquoi l'aurait-il cru alors qu'elle avait passé tellement de temps à le rabaisser, à lui rappeler que jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer, que jamais elle ne pourrait être avec une personne comme lui. Elle se sentais tellement mal.

Pendant ce temps June et Giles discutait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte sur l'organisation des quelques jours futurs alors que quelques potentielles se chamaillaient pour savoir quoi regarder à la télé.

**June** s'agenouilla devant Buffy : Buffy, une fois que tu sera bien reposer j'aimerai parler avec toi.  
**Buffy** : Oui bien sûr June. Je vais aller me coucher. Je suis morte de fatigue.  
**June** : Je peux te faire une tisane qui t'aidera à dormir si tu veux. Tu m'a l'air très préoccupé.  
**Buffy** : Oui merci.

Buffy suivi June jusque dans la cuisine. L'hôte regardais Buffy du coin de l'oeil alors qu'elle lui préparait une tisane avec son ingrédient secret qui permettra à la Tueuse d'avoir un sommeil profond et reposant. Cela lui évitera de trop penser.

**Buffy** : Merci. Répondit-elle alors que June poussait la tasse vers elle.  
**June** : Fait attention de ne pas te brûler c'est chaud.  
**Buffy** : Merci... de nous accueillir. Dit Buffy tout en soufflant sur le liquide bouillant.  
**June** fit un sourire à la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la porte : Je vais faire quelques courses.  
**Andrew** : Je peux t'accompagner ?  
**June** : Bien sûr! Avec tout ce monde une deuxième paire de bras n'est pas de refus.

**[...]**

Il était environ six heures du matin quand Buffy se réveilla. Elle avait largement fait le tour de l'horloge. Elle se sentait un peu mieux qu'au couché. Reposé et sereine. Les cris et les rires des filles qui se trouvaient au rez de chaussez résonnaient dans toute la maison. Buffy se leva et alla prendre une douche. Elle appréciait l'eau chaud ruisselant sur son corps après une journée aussi terrible. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait rêvé cette nuit. Elle ne se rappelait que de quelques bribes. Un cimetière, Angel, Spike. Sa main et celle de Spike noués, en flamme. "Non tu ne m'aime pas". Et ce qu'Angel avait dit à propos du collier. "Une âme de héro". Spike était un héro. Spike est un héro. Spike s'est sacrifié pour sauver le monde. Buffy se rendis compte qu'elle n'avais peut-être pas vraiment bien cerner le mort vivant. Était-elle revenue plus sombre ? Était-elle trop préoccuper par Dawn, son retour ou la fin du monde pour voir clairement ? Elle éteignit l'eau et après s'être habillé de vêtement que June lui avait prêter et descendis au rez de chaussez. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ça. Spike n'était plus que poussière maintenant. Elle devait aller de l'avant.

**Willow** : Buffy! Enfin tu es réveillé ! Comment te sent tu ?  
**Buffy** : Mieux qu'hier et toi ça va ? Comment vont les autres ?  
**Willow** répondis avec son entrain habituelle : Moi ça va très bien. Même plus que bien. J'ai réussi Buffy. Je ne suis pas devenue une folle sorcière assoiffé de puissance maléfique. C'est même tout le contraire.  
**Buffy** : Je t'avais dit que tu réussirai Willow. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et tu es forte. Plus que tu ne le pense.

Willow lui fit un sourire.

**Dawn** qui descendais les escaliers se précipita sur sa soeur pour lui faire un câlin : Tu va bien ?  
**Buffy** : Ma petite soeur est toujours en vie, c'est ce qui compte.  
**Giles** qui sortais de la cuisine interpella tout le monde et repris son air habituellement grave : Les filles.

Alex et Andrew qui se trouvais aussi dans le salon râlèrent.

**Giles** : Les filles et les garçons ! Reprit-il d'un air désabusé. On viens de vivre le combat le plus redoutable que nous aillons connu je suis fière de vous tous. Vous avez été remarquable et je suis désolé si mes futures paroles vont mettre fin à vos réjouissance suite à cette victoire mais il faut que je vous fasse part de cette information.  
**Buffy** : Giles, venait en droit au but.  
**Giles** : Hum oui, pardon. Sunnydale était la bouche de l'enfer. Mais il en existe une aussi à Cleveland. Notre combat n'est donc pas fini. Il faut être toujours aussi vigilent.  
**Alex** : Nous qui pensions être débarrassé.  
**Giles** : Celles qui veulent rester ici le peuvent, quant aux autres vous rentrerez dès aujourd'hui ou demain chez vous. De plus j'aimerais reconstruire le Conseil des observateurs c'est pourquoi il serait préférable que l'on reste tous en contact.  
**Kennedy** : Buffy, je sais que peux d'entre nous, voir aucun d'entre nous n'appréciait Spike mais...

**Andrew** : Moi je l'aimais bien Spike.

**Kennedy** regarda Andrew de travers puis repris : Tu étais la seule à dire qu'il étais quelqu'un de bien, tu tenais à lui c'est évident, tout le monde ici peut confirmer. Et ce que je tenais à te dire est que Spike est un héro et je suis sincèrement désolé que tu l'ai perdu.

Buffy avait un petit sourire triste et les larmes aux yeux. Elle étais émue. C'est la seule personne qui lui a en quelque sorte présenté ses condoléances. Elle pris la petite amie de Willow dans ses bras.

Andrew : Spike était un ami pour moi, même si il le niait. On a partagé pas mal de temps ensemble. Notamment ce jour où nous sommes resté dans l'arrière salle secrète de l'Eglise. On a beaucoup parlé et c'était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de bien pour toi Buffy. Il aurait donné sa vie pour toi, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il t'aimais incondionnellement. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer autant. Il m'a raconté comment il a récupéré son âme et je n'aurais jamais rien fait de semblable pour rien au monde. Tout ça pour dire que Buffy, l'amour que Spike éprouvait pour toi nous a tous sauvé. Il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais toi aussi tu l'es. Pas parce que tu es l'élu mais parce que tu fais passer les autres avant toi. Et maintenant que je viens de me rendre compte que je viens de dire ça et de m'étendre sur mes sentiments on va tous oublier ce moment et reprendre nos activités.

Buffy laissa échapper quelques larmes et remercia Andrew pour ce discours. Puis elle se souvint d'Anya et de la peine que peux ressentir son meilleur ami.

**Buffy** : Alex ?  
**Alex** : Oui Buffy ?  
**Buffy** : Je suis désoler pour Anya.  
**Alex** : Merci.

**[...]**

Ça faisait trois jours que le Scooby-gang logeait chez June, qui était ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Toutes les tueuses, excepté Kennedy était rentrée chez elle. Giles était retourné en Angleterre afin de voir si il ne pouvais pas retrouver quelques livres, dossiers ou autres informations chez les anciens membres du conseil. Alex et Dawn était partis au lycée de Cleveland pour y inscrire la petite dernière. Faith prenait un bain de soleil dans le jardin pendant qu'Andrew préparais le repas.

Willow et Kennedy était dans une chambre à partager une conversation un peu houleuse.  
**Willow** : Mais tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareil Kennedy !  
**Kennedy** : Willow, je ne te comprend pas...  
**Willow** : Ce sont mes amis, je ne peux pas les quitter.  
**Kennedy** : Et pourtant il va bien falloir un jour que tu vive ta vie. Ce sont tes amis pas ta petite amie. Tu crois peut-être qu'ils mettraient leur vie privée de côté et qu'ils s'empêcherais de partir pour toi ?  
**Willow** : Arrête ça !  
Kennedy : Ou peut-être que tu ne tiens pas vraiment à moi finalement. Peut-être que je suis juste un passe temps. Sinon tu accepterai sans hésiter de repartir avec moi.  
**Willow** : Non chérie, ne dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai. C'est que...  
**Kennedy** : C'est bon laisse tombé, j'ai compris.  
Elle claqua la porte et partie rejoindre Faith dehors.

Pendant ce temps là June et Buffy n'avais toujours pas eu leur conversation. June entraîna donc Buffy au grenier. Les combles étaient joliment décorés. les poutres avaient été laissées telle quelle, les murs étaient recouvert d'une tapisserie blanche ornée de petite fleur de couleur pastel. Sur le sol jonché une moquette blanche. De plus les nombreuses fenêtre rendais la pièce très lumineuse. Il y avait peu de meuble. Un canapé avec deux fauteuils - de couleur marron qui rappeler celle des poutres - et une petite table basse opposaient un énorme meuble ancien en bois. Au fond se trouvais une grande bibliothèque avec de nombreux ouvrages.

**June** : C'est mon endroit préféré. Je me sens bien ici. C'est mon petit sanctuaire. Là où je range tous mes ingrédients, mes accessoires et mes livres de magie.  
**Buffy** : Tu es une sorcière toi aussi ?  
**June** : Plus ou moins. En faites je suis un ange, mais il m'arrive de m'adonner à la magie.  
**Buffy** : Un ange ?

June pris place dans un des fauteuils alors que Buffy parcourait de bout des doigts tous les livres.

**June** : Oui. Un ange. J'ai été envoyer sur terre par les Dieux afin d'aider les personnes les plus méritante. Je peux lire en elle si elle m'en laisse la possibilité et mettre tous mes pouvoirs en oeuvre afin de réaliser un de leur souhait les plus cher qui rendrais leur vie moins douloureuse. Me laisserait tu lire en toi ?  
**Buffy** : C'est douloureux ?  
**June** : Pas le moins du monde, mais ça demande énormément d'énergie, c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas être fatigué. Donc quand tu te sentira prête dit le moi et nous pourrions essayer.  
**Buffy** : Qu'est ce que tu peux lire en moi ?  
**June** : Comment tu te sens, ce à quoi tu pense le plus, tes plus grandes craintes mais également tes plus grands bonheur. Je peux tout savoir de toi, même des choses que tu ignore parce que tu ne veux pas forcément te l'avouer. Je peux sentir tout ce que tu ressent parfois plus.  
**Buffy** : Tout ce que tu lira en moi restera entre nous deux pas vrai ?  
**June** : Oui c'est évident.  
**Buffy** : On peux faire ça maintenant ?

June hocha la tête positivement et se dirigea vers son gros meuble en bois.

Alex et Dawn étaient rentré.

**Dawn** : Hum ça sent rudement bon ici.

Ils suivirent la bonne odeur et arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Andrew toujours aux fourneaux venait de sortir un énorme plat de macaroni au fromage, à côté se trouvais des petits pain chaud et un gros gâteau.

**Alex** : Tu t'es lâché l'otage !

Andrew paraissait gêné : Alex je crois qu'il est temps qu'on mette les choses à plat. Je ne suis pas un otage. Je pense être un membre à part entière de ce groupe. Enfin je pense. Non ?

**Dawn** : Bien sûr Andrew.

**Faith** : Hey mais t'es en vrai cordon bleu toi. Elle pris un morceau de pain et croqua dedans.

**Andrew** : Non ne mange pas! C'est pour le dîner.

Faith s'approcha dangereusement du garçon l'air menaçante. Andrew stressa.

**Andrew** : Mais sert toi. C'est pas grave répondit-il avec un petit rire stressé.

Faith rigola : C'est tellement trop facile.

**Dawn** : Où sont les autres ?

**Kennedy** : Willow est dans la chambre. Buffy et June je sais pas mais elle voulais parler.

Soudain un bruit sourd résonna. Suivit d'un cri puis de pas pressés qui descendaient les escaliers.

Tout le monde se précipita au pied des escaliers pour voir ce qui ce passer.

[...]

June pris des bougies blanches quelle mis en cercle et alluma. Elle s'assit en indienne dans le cercle et demanda à Buffy de la rejoindre. Elle lui indiqua de tendre ses mains devant elle se façon à avoir ses paumes vers le ciel. June mis ses mains au dessus de celle de Buffy et mis les paumes face au sol.

**June** : Maintenant Buffy tu va fermer les yeux. Tu va souffler et te détendre.

June ferma également les yeux et souffla puis elle entra en contact avec l'intérieur de Buffy.

_Buffy avait su qu'elle été l'élu. Elle avait du déménager. Ses parents ne s'entendaient plus. Elle était sûre que c'était de sa faute. Elle avait aimé Angel mais elle n'était plus certaines de ses sentiments envers lui. Riley était parti lui aussi. Elle avait perdu sa mère. Son père avait complètement disparu de sa vie. Elle était en colère contre lui. Elle a fait tout son possible pour prendre soin de Dawn. Elle était morte pour la sauver. Elle est morte deux fois d'ailleurs. Mais la deuxième fois elle avait été retiré du paradis. Elle pensait qu'elle était en enfer maintenant. La vie est dure. Trop dure. Elle se sentait coupable pour Alex. Il avait perdu un oeil à cause d'elle. Il avait aussi perdu Anya. Elle avait tellement peur pour Willow. Peur qu'elle ne retombe dans les ténèbres. Mais elle se sentait si seule et si brisé. Surtout depuis qu'ils lui avaient tous demandé de quitter la maison. Sa propres maison. Ils l'avaient fait revenir sur terre pour la rejeter après. Et il y avait Spike. Il prenait une énorme part de Buffy. Elle se sentait coupable de l'aimer. Elle reniait cette amour. Elle ne voulais rien à faire avec lui. Et pourtant il l'attirait tellement. C'était le seul qui la comprenait. Qui la réconfortait. Elle avait eu tellement de geste et de paroles blessante à son égard alors qu'il avait fait tellement pour elle. Il avait été jusqu'à subir mille et une tortures de son plein gré parce que Buffy méritait quelqu'un avec une âme. Mais Buffy ne se rendais pas compte que Spike était la meilleure personne pour lui. Il a même sacrifié sa vie pour sa bien aimé. Et quand elle lui a finalement avoué son amour il ne l'avais pas cru. Spike lui manquait comme jamais. Elle l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. Et si elle avait agit différemment elle aurait peut-être pu le sauver. Et son avenir à elle. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Et ses études ? Et son futur travail. Continuera-t-elle à être la tueuse ? Cette chose qui la faisait sentir si spéciale. Maintenant qu'il y avait des centaines de tueuse elle n'était plus si exceptionnelle. Elle en avait marre de faire ce travail mais en même temps, parfois elle aimait ça. Qu'allait-elle faire ? En quoi est-elle doué ? En quoi est-elle si spéciale ?_

Le contact fut rompu. Un courant d'air chaud traversa la pièce éteignant toutes les bougies. Buffy inconsciente tomba lourdement au sol. Elle avait du se faire très mal à la tête.

**June** hurla : Buffy !

L'ange allongea la jeune fille correctement avant de descendre précipitamment les escaliers pour aller chercher de la glace. Tout le monde était en bas ce ceux-ci le regard légèrement paniqué.

**June** : Pas de question pour le moment. Il me faut de la glace.

**Dawn** : Et Buffy ?

**June** : Pas de question ! Répondit-elle sèchement.

Tous se regardèrent confus. June se dépêcha de remonter avec de la glace et Willow se trouvais au dessus de Buffy.

**Willow** : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

**June** : Je sais pas. Tiens met sa sous sa tête elle s'est cogné.

**Willow** : Oui ça s'est entendu dans toute la maison.

**June** : Je suis désolé Willow je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

**Willow** : Mais euh...

**June** : S'il te plait.

**Willow** : Très bien. Appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

June hocha la tête.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Ça correspond un minimum a vos attentes ?

Avez vous des conseils... Je devrais parler plus d'un tel ou un tel, moins d'un autre etc...


End file.
